Borrar
by Tete93
Summary: Al despertar, Hermione recorrió la habitación con la mirada, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué hora era ni que día era, todo estaba tan oscuro que debía ser muy entrada la noche. Acostado a su lado se encontraba un anciano. PRIMER LUGAR EN EL RETO TEMÁTICO DE FEBRERO "VIKTOR Y HERMIONE" DEL FORO "LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK"


_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de**__**febrero**__ __**"Hermione &amp; Viktor" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Rowling._

_**Advertencias:**__ EWE. Mención de muerte de personaje secundario._

**Borrar**

Al despertar, Hermione recorrió la habitación con la mirada, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué hora era ni que día era, todo estaba tan oscuro que debía ser muy entrada la noche. El susto de estar en un lugar desconocido la hizo intentar levantarse de golpe, pero fue doloroso. Le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo como si el día anterior hubiese corrido un maratón. De hecho no sabía que había hecho el día anterior, intentó hacer memoria pero todo estaba borroso. Gimió un poco cuando intentó levantarse nuevamente pero era imposible.

—¿A dónde vas? — preguntó una voz somnolienta. Solo entonces Hermione notó que no se encontraba sola en la cama. Acostado a su lado se encontraba un anciano. Sus rasgos le eran familiares, demasiado familiares, pero no podía ser él.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido para aquel partido de exhibición a beneficio de la P.E.D.D.O., que había organizado gracias a la influencia que Ginny en el mundo del Quidditch. ¿Hace cuánto había sido eso? No parecía hace mucho y al mismo tiempo le parecía una eternidad. Era el último recuerdo que tenía del hombre en su cama, pero él estaba joven en ese entonces.

—¿Viktor? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Has tomado una pócima para envejecer? — su propia voz sonaba rara, como si tuviese una tremenda gripe.

La mirada de Viktor se entristeció ante su comentario, pero ella no entendía que había dicho para causar esa reacción.

—Estamos en nuestra casa, en nuestro dormitorio ¿recuerdas? — su tono era paciente y tierno, pero la forma en que decía las palabras le daba la impresión que las había dicho mil veces antes.

La explicación en sí no tenía sentido. No recordaba compartir casa ni cama con Viktor, no explicaba porque Viktor lucía sesenta años más viejo. Intentaba hacer memoria, pero nada venía. Al mismo tiempo todo le parecía tan familiar, tan hogareño, tan seguro, que no pudo evitar creerle. Aun si nada tenía sentido, por alguna razón ella le creía.

—Ven, vuelve a dormir. Aún faltan muchas horas para el amanecer.

Ella se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Todavía tenía muchas dudas, pero podía plantearlas en la mañana, se sentía excepcionalmente cansada por alguna razón.

—Tú inglés ha mejorado bastante — Señaló. No era lo que pretendía decir, pero no podía dejar de notar que él hablaba con perfecta fluidez y pronunciación, cuando el idioma inglés siempre le había supuesto un reto.

—Después de tantos años en este país, he tenido mucha práctica. — Explicó él.

Extendió sus brazos para que ella se acomodara en ellos. Debería ser incomodo acostarse en los brazos de un hombre que era solo su amigo y lucía como un anciano, pero le resultó casi tan natural como respirar.

—¡No recuerdo nada! — Exclamó de repente en un arranque de frustración — ¡Nada! No sé qué puede haber causado tal pérdida de memoria. No puede ser un encantamiento desmemorizador, en tal caso, las victimas del encantamiento no notan que sus memorias han sido alteradas. Mañana mismo voy a ir a la biblioteca de San Mungo a ver si hay una dolencia mágica que pueda causar esto. Mis padres tienen un amigo que es neurólogo, voy a llamarlos para que me den su número para hacer una cita. Voy a repasar todas las alternativas mágicas y muggles, que puedan explicar esto y proveer una solución.

Viktor asintió y le prometió acompañarla al día siguiente a San Mungo, mientras ella seguía hablando sobre todo lo que sabía sobre enfermedades mágicas. No tenía el corazón para explicarle a su esposa que sus padres no contestarían si intentaba llamarles, pues ya sus funerales habían sido hace muchos años. No tenía palabras para decirle que había una explicación para su dolencia, que el Alzheimer era normal y esperado en una mujer de su edad. No había una razón para comentarle que esto es lo más coherente que había estado en semanas.

No tenía sentido hacer algo más que abrazarla y escucharla hablar y seguirle la conversación, después de todo, a la mañana siguiente había olvidado todo de nuevo.

**FIN**

**Cuando vi el reto supe que tenía que anotarme, desde la primera vez que leí el Cáliz de Fuego me enamoré de la idea de Krum/Hermione.**

**Reviews?**

**Besos**

**Teté**


End file.
